Every Fangirls's Dream Come True
by Kokoro41
Summary: Ever wish you could have the power to do whatever you want and possibly visit a different world? Maybe the Dragon Ball world? Well click on this story and get sucked into the best adventure of your life! Maybe a bit a romance as well... Warning: Involves a slightly Mary Sue-ish OC as your new best friend. Also in a AU world. Future Trunks x Reader story. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first ever fan fiction so if I mess up it would be most helpful if you would tell me in the reviews NICELY please. Thank you! On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: It involves my Sonic the Hedgehog OC even if it is a Dragon Ball Z story I am sorry if she comes off in the impression of a Mary Sue I recently made her and I am still working out how to fix her character. Please read anyways! I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or GT. Nor will I ever. It is owned by Akira Toriyama please support the official release! ( I love DBZ Abridged!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you were walking home from seven hours of what you call jail but in reality to some kids and teenagers: school. High school to be exact. Your birthday was coming up in two week and you would finally turn eighteen. Your best friend said months before your birthday she would get you the best thing ever, why she did it then? It's a question you even still pondered over yet never actually found an answer to.

For some reason you felt kind of a bit lonely and that feeling was briefly dormant whenever it was your birthday to see the smiling faces of the people who came and when you were around your crazy but awesome friend. As you approached your large two story house you fished your key out of your pocket to open the front door. When it opened you were greeted by your mother and her wider than usual smile.

"Hello [Name] how was school I made you spaghetti!" she exclaimed happily.

"Same as usual…I'm not very hungry though so I'll eat later."

"You do this every single day! I slave myself over a hot stove to make you something edible to keep you alive and you turn it down! You appreciate nothing but those Dragon Ball Z and Sonic the Hedgehog posters I bought for you! Go ask Vanilla or Bulma or Chichi to be your mother and cook for you! Oh you can't…because they aren't real!" After your mother screamed at you she threw a fork in your direction. You successfully dodged it and ran up stairs to your room.

You ran inside and locked your door.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! As I stated before I never wrote a fanfic before so…erm. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

To a person who isn't into fandoms they would think your room was a mess. But to you and your best friend it was magical. There were Dragon Ball action figures, posters, Dragon Ball DVDs. For the Sonic the Hedgehog series there were plushies, posters, action figures, video games, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog on DVD everywhere!

As you looked around your room you guessed your gift was something related to your favorite fandoms from your friend. If you only had one wish you would wish to go to one of those universes most likely Dragon Ball because it was your favorite fandom of all! Since it was getting late you grabbed some pajamas out of your drawers and a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

XxxMagical Time Skip!xxX

The day you have been waiting for ever since the day after your seventeenth birthday…your eighteenth birthday! Half an hour later three of your friends arrived [Friend 1], [Friend 2], [Friend 3]. They were the only people you invited anyways so you weren't disappointed.

After doing fun activities you planned it was time to open gifts! From [Friend 2] it was a Dragon Ball action figure of Porguna the Namekian dragon. From [Friend 3] it was a Silver the Hedgehog plushie. The final gift was from [Friend 3] who said would give you the so called "best gift ever".

"Open it and see what it is [Name]! Your friend exclaimed happily. You opened it and saw it was a golden heart-shaped…box type thing.

"A locket?" You asked puzzled.

"You're so clueless…it's a locket that grants wishes! Unlimited wishes!" She screamed the last part with enthusiasm.

'I don't really see why she would give me this if it really worked…'

XxxMagical Time Skip!xxX

After everyone was picked up to go home and goodbyes were said you went with your normal routine of showering before bed. But you changed it up and got the locket your friend gave you.

'Yeah a real magical locket…I bet this won't even work…'

You held the locket in both hands and whispered quietly to yourself your magical wish that unknown to you would come true…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! I was granted by your wish and now we can be best buddies forever! But before that can happen…get me something to eat." The mysterious female voice sounded nice at first but then sounded demanding.

You slowly turned your head around and saw a medium sized female girl[1] wearing a Where's Waldo type shirt and capris. Her hair was blonde in a ponytail with a ponytail shaped like a longer version of Sonic's spikes. She had light skin and her eyes were green.

"W-Who are y-you?" You stuttered because you would do the same if your Sonic and Dragon Ball crossover OC was standing right in front of you.

"Who does it look like? Your mom? I'm your OC Jake remember? Y'know the one you gave a boyish nickname?" She answered rolling her eyes.

'I can't believe it actually worked…'

"You know you were granted from a wish? Wait, how do I know if you are real and this isn't a very realistic dream?" You asked afraid of the answer.

She walked over and pinched you hard on your forearm. Then answered your questions.

"Well seeing that you haven't woken up yet this is most definitely real. And since I am your first wish I know I was wished from a locket any wishes for other people won't know it's a wish."

'Wow…I can't believe it…'

"It's so dark out there! Why don't you wish to make it morning? Or wish for something else…like…make yourself go into those posters on your walls? Or…make my planet you still haven't named yet real?"

Staring at her in disbelief you held your locket and made a wish to make her planet real.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if you like it so far! I wrote this after inspiration after thinking up my own dreams! Also for some reason I realized I tried to edit in the footnote I forgot to put in and it won't let me…I'll put it in some…time…

After a weird lightheaded feeling that passed seconds later you saw yourself in a field of beautiful rainbow colored roses, lilies, whatever other flower you could think of it was most likely there. You turned your head around looking for Jake. Seeing that she probably didn't teleport with you you held up your locket before you felt something solid on your head.

"Dude I'm right here!"

Hearing Jake's voice you looked up without tilting your head you saw Jake looking down at you with a slightly creepy smile. Do I have to mention she was standing on your head?

"Forgot you could fly! Now that I think about I kinda made you and everyone on this planet Mary Sues and Gary Stus huh?"

"Yeah but it isn't like it's a fan fiction so nobody is gonna care rightttt?" Something felt skeptical about the way she said right as if she was breaking a fourth wall somewhere…

After a moment Jake finally broke the ice…and got off of your head.

"Hey… you know those posters and sturf[1] well why don't we wish to go there?"

For the first time Jake something that made you excited you almost wet your pajamas…wait pajamas?

"Oh my Derp! [2] I forgot to put on real clothes before we left!"

You quickly made a wish to wear what was considered modern on this planet. You wore a [Color] blouse and loose pants with the color of [The same or a different color] to match.

"You look nice…now make the wish I am bored and I am sure you want to go into that…Dragon Ball world correct? Let's go to the Android saga!"

You thought about what she said then thought about the awesome dream you had…[3]

"We can do that but we will do it my way…" You said with a mischievous look on your face.

You held the locket in your hands and instead of whispering you loudly exclaimed what you wanted your wish to be:

"I wish we went to the Dragon Ball world during the Android Saga through a portal and had to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and fight a evil queen named Ice Queen!"[4]

After your locket shot off a pink burst of light Jake's communicator on her left wrist started beeping.

"Hello?" Jake said wondering who was calling her.

"Jake! Come here to the laboratory quick I need you to test something!"

"Oh hey Sydney! [5] I'll be over in a nanosecond! Mind if a bring a friend over?"

"Whatever! Just come on!"

XxxMagical Time Skip!xxX

"What'cha need girly?" Jake yelled over to a girl with her red haired girl wearing glasses.

"Jake I need you to test out this portal that's supposed to take you to different universes! I need you to test it so if we need allies for a war or something we will have more people to may be willing to help!" Sydney said excitedly.

When Sydney said something about different universes you quickly flinched.

"Cool! Mind if my friend comes with me I can't exactly do this as a solo mission can I?" After she told her response Jake looked over at you and winked.

"I guess…who is she? If you don't mind me asking." 

"My friend I met her when I was five years old!"

"Wow…that's almost longer than Catherine! Why haven't you told me about this girl right here?" [6]

Before Jake could answer suddenly the front door to the laboratory burst open and in came a man with large stomach and a bushy grey beard.

"Jake! Sydney! Girl I have never met in my entire life! I have bad news! Ice Queen has escaped solitary confinement! And the museum we put for display at the Milita Military and Museum was robbed of our copy Chaos Emeralds!"

"She just broke out? We only had her for like what? Two days?" Jake said under her breath.

Before the man could reply to Jake a evil, female laugh sounded over from the ceiling.

"Hello Jake! I see that you have a new friend! And Sydney I see you cleaned up the place! Oh and Mayor! It looks like the jail cell you put me in didn't do its job does it not?" Said a evil witch like voice.

"Ice Queen! What evil plan do you have now? Plan on using the Emeralds to fuel a machine and put the planet into a ice age?" Jake yelled at her.

"Darn it! I could've thought of that!" She yelled in frustration. "Oh well! I have a better plan!"

"Which is?" You asked.

"Well it goes something like this!" Using her ice powers, Ice Queen made a snowball and threw it at the Mayor making him stumble back and press a blue button on the dashboard hooked up to the teleporter.

The portal lights turned on and opened up creating a black and purple spiral black hole.

The Ice Queen just manically laughed and tried to fly off but got sucked into the portal.

She tried to call for help but was sucked in anyways…with the copy Chaos Emeralds…

"Jake you have to go after her! Who knows what she will do to that other universe!" Sydney yelled. "And take your friend with you she might be useful!"

Jake looked at you and you nodded in agreement and both jumped into the portal. It closed behind you and as soon as you passed through the portal you saw you were miles above the ground…and started falling.

Author's Notes: Cliffhangerrrr! Well I bet you can guess where you are huh? No? Find out next chapter!

[1] It was meant to be spelled sturf.

[2] Common term for a rage comic.

[3] The dream is basically the entire story.

[4] Y'know the genderbend of Ice King from Adventure Time? With Fionna and Cake?

[5] An OC I made that was in my dream who can use telekinesis.

[6] A human with no superpowers what so ever in the new story I was planning on making as stated above.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Woo! Chapter 5! Never thought I would get this far! Thank you for taking a look at my story! I have 72 views on it so far! And it was published yesterday! Yayyyyy! On with the story where you fell out of ze sky! Also this takes place after the androids take Android 16's…capsule…type…thingy…[1]

You were falling. All you saw is falling to the grassy ground about to meet your death. You screamed but saw no sound came out then all of a sudden you felt something firmly grasp your left ankle.

You looked up and saw the familiar face of a female whose name just happens to be Jake!

"You might need that locket to wish for some superpowers so you blend in with those…Saiyans? Correct?"

"If you put me down we can get started on that." It sort of came out more demanding than you intended nevertheless she put you down on the ground safely after flying back down.

You studied your surroundings and tried to guess where you were.

'This looks like the outside of West City…'

"You think anyone saw us flying?" Jake suddenly asked taking you out of your trail of thoughts.

"Doubt it, besides if they did I don't think anyone would find it all supernatural right?"

"Logic… I like that stuff… Now get wishing for those superpowers! But remember! Don't wish for so much you become an overpowered Mary Sue! But this isn't a fan fiction rightttt?"

"Well what superpowers should I wish for?"

"Ever heard of Powderpuff Girls?" Jake asked.

"Powerpuff Girls," You corrected. "and yes, yes I have."

"Wish to have the superpowers of your favorite Powerpuff Girl then!"

You picked Buttercup because she was your favorite! [2]

"Magic locket thingy! I wish to have the superpowers of Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls…and that I could spindash and had a hyper form like the one from Sonic and Knuckles![3]" You yelled waiting for the locket to do its magic.

It glowed a pink light [4] and then you started feeling different…

"Dude, you just went full Mary Sue! Never go full Mary Sue!" Jake screamed.

"My locket, my wishes child."

Jake glared at you and gave you a face saying "Never call me a child".

"Well what do we do now?" Jake asked and she stopped glaring.

"We impress Jake…WE IMPRESS!" You screamed.

"Wha-" Before she finished you held your locket and yelled one of your many soon to come wishes…

"I wish that there were three thousand Badniks [5] that only Jake and I could defeat and the Z fighters could feel their ki!" You yelled waiting for the wish to be granted.

XxxZOHMYGLOBITSAPOINTOFVIEWCHANGExxX XxxATCAPSULECORRRRPxxX

"Guys…Do you guys feel all those energy signatures all in one place too?" Krillin asked everyone.

"Yes, do you think they might be androids?" Piccolo guessed.

'I hope not…I already missed three androids…19,20, and 16...' Future Trunks thought.

"Well I am not going to hesitate to fight them, I need to blow some steam off of what that Android did to my arm!" Vegeta exclaimed. 

He then proceeded to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Trunks.

"Father! Your arm just got better don't go into another fight just yet if those are Androids!" Trunks yelled.

Instead of listening Vegeta just pushed Trunks out of the way, opened the door and with a whitish blue aura he flew off. Just to be followed by Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien.

XxxZOHMYGLOBITSAPOINTOFVIEWCHANGExxX XxxOUTSIDEOFWESTCITYxxX

"Okay hand-to-hand combat just in case they get here and we don't want the Badniks to be destroyed now do we?" said Jake.

"Right, right…now lets go fight us some Badniks!" You yelled in agreement.

Then you charged after the first Badnik you saw and homing attacked a Moto Bug and then repeatedly homing attacked the Buzz Bombers and Crabmeats.

'No wonder Sonic does this for fun!' You thought happily.

You looked over and saw Jake pick up a Shellcracker and slam it over a Newtron destroying them both.

XxxZOHMYGLOBITSAPOINTOFVIEWCHANGExxX XxxMagicalTimeSkip!xxX

As the Z Fighters flew over to where they sensed all the energy signatures they all saw two female girls attacking robots.

Author's Notes: DARN YOU CLIFFHANGERS! Oh well.., it seems that you need to wait for the next chapter before we find out how the Z Fighters react to you and Jake fighting robots huh?

[1] IF THEY SET THAT ANDROID FREE IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (I don't even feel guilty)

[2] I had to use Buttercup because well…it contributes to the plot…but hey if you want to use a different Powerpuff Girl be my guest although it won't tie in well to the story…

[3] I am seriously a die-hard DBZ and Sonic fan so I am almost positive it is from this game…that or Sonic and Knuckles 3...

[4] I realize that in another chapter I said it shot off a light but I decided that if it glowed it would work out better.

[5] The mini robots you fight whenever you are trying to pass a level in some games…like Sonic Colors and Sonic Rush for example. Search if it you want to know what Badniks I am talking about.


End file.
